Robot Fight Club
'''Robot Fight Club '''is the 5th episode of Season 2 . Synopsis Chase and Leo decide to enter a build-your-own-bot Robot Throwdown. They soon let Davenport on their team but when he wrecks their robot they kick him off the team. Davenport enters the contest with his own robot and Chase and Leo beat him in the final showdown, becoming the champions. Meanwhile, Bree accidentally exposed her bionics to Caitlin by super-speeding to get her new jacket. Caitlin confesses she has a crush on Adam and they use him to talk to Caitlin. When Caitlin and Adam are on their date Caitlin confesses she wears glasses so she didn't see Bree super-speeding. Adam who doesn't like Caitlin gets mad and was about to use his lazer vision on her but Bree stopped him and purposely broke Caitlin's glasses. Later, Adam finally gets Caitlin off his back by lying to her and telling her Chase has a crush on her. Then Chase and Caitlin walk into the room and Caitlin is annoying Chase who also doesn't like her. Plot Leo convinces Chase to help him build a robot for the Robot Throwdown, a robot building competition. Davenport slips himself onto the team, but then destroys the robot they made saying it smashes too easily. He is then kicked off the team, to his distress. Then, at the throwdown, Leo and Chasw find their opponent: Davenport. Davenport wishes them luck, saying he wanted them to win against 5-time champion Kevin Stone, only so that Davenport could crush them in the finals in revenge for being kicked off the team for trying to make them build a better bot. As the rounds go by, Davenport uses his fearsome Predaraptor Robot and crushes and smashes robots, making children cry, only so Davenport can laugh wickidly and dance around in glory. Chase and Leo manage to beat Kevin but then have to face Davenport. When Davenport's name is announced, people throw garbage at him. Leo and Chase point, gloat, and dance at Kevin's defeat, then see to how they will beat Davenport. As their robots fight, Davenport lets out an evil laugh. Davenport crashes their bot against the wall multiple times, saying he wished their robot was better so their pain could last longer. Chase and Leo get mad and throw Davenport's robot onto the ground with their "Josh", and he lets out a deep, slow-mo "NOOOOOOOO!". Davenport compliments their robot, and they forgive each other, but only before Leo and Chase point, dance, and laugh at Davenport the way they did to Kevin. Meanwhile, Caitlin tells Bree she has a crush on Adam and as he walks in the room, sees Bree accidentaly super speed. The next day at school, Bree convinces Adam to go on a date with Caitlin in exchange for silence. On the date, Caitlin reveals to Adam and Bree that she never saw Bree do anything weird since her glasses weren't on at the time.She confesses she ran away because she saw Adam. Adam, angry he had to go on a date with a girl he didn't like for no reason (even missing the Robot Throwdown), glitches and is about to use his heat rays on Caitlin when Bree breaks Caitlin's glasses so she doesn't see Adam burn a pillow. Adam gets Caitlin to have a crush on Chase and bug him all day, to Adam's pleasure and Chase's annoyance. Bree comments that a girl finally payed attention to him and laughs. Cast Main Cast *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Francis Dooley *Billy Unger as Chase *Kelli Berglund as Bree *Spencer Boldman as Adam *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy Guest Cast *Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin Trivia Goofs Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Season 2